


Bella and the gummy bear

by Aryllia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Blame the prompt for lack of editing, Gen, I ate so many gummybears writing this, I think there's more author's notes than fanfic, Prompt said Bella/Lily but that didn't happen, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryllia/pseuds/Aryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is in a cranky mood and feels rather anti-Sirius. She finds consent from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella and the gummy bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts or its student body. Not even the teachers. I did, however, have a small bag of gummy bears in my possession while writing this. They're all gone now though.
> 
> Warnings: OOC? My first serious try at fanfiction (yes, that warrants a warning). Very little plot. English is my second language, I did what I could in catching the errors. Slight AU, Bella should have graduated by now but I'm making a little stretch for the sake of the prompt.
> 
> Note that this prompt urged me to spend minimal time on writing and editing, which in turn took its toll on the details. If someone thinks it would be worth editing, let me know and I'll happily spend twice the time prettying it up.

Bellatrix Black roamed the dungeons in a flurry of dark locks and robes, fuming at the general injustice of life and the worthlessness of her unruly little cousin. She was supposed to do her "duty as a head girl" (hah!) and patrol the hallways for wayward students – well, the youngest anyway. It wasn't really that late yet. However, she was in no mood for duties. She had had more than enough of that lately, as aunt Walburga had sent her  _another_  letter today, asking her to "do something" about Sirius. As if the little pest was worthy of being in Slytherin anyway. Bella sure didn't want him in her common room during her last year at Hogwarts.

A sudden noise brought her back to the present. It was something like a yelp and the shuffling sound you get when you suddenly stop, scramble around and take to running. Abandoning her brooding for the distraction, Bella took up the chase. Whomever she was hunting, she soon noticed, was clearly unfamiliar with the dungeons and was just running blindly. Bella went faster still, and caught a glimpse of red hair and a Gryffindor scarf. Before long she had her little prey caught in a dead end.

"Well well well, a little Gryff lost in the deep, dark dungeon. And what do you think you're doing here at this time?" Bellatrix grinned as she soaked in the girls terrified look.

"I – I'm sorry, I was talking to a friend and lost track of time. I didn't mean to, I mean I-"

"Oh save it to someone who really care. Who are you and why the hell would a Gryffindor meet a friend down here. Hufflepuff is further towards the kitchen."

A faint blush rose on the girl's cheeks, almost matching her hair. "I'm Lily Evans, first year. My friend is in Slytherin. He… Black and Potter had been nasty towards him again so I thought I'd cheer him up instead of listening to the two idiots basking in their own-"

"Sirius Black is my cousin." After taking some pride in the paling and apologetic face of the girl, she continued "He is a complete disgrace for the family though, so I wouldn't stick around him either."

This was when Bella noticed a small package clutched in the girl's hands. It looked awfully muggle…

"What is that?"

"This?" Evans held up the bag, and her blush returned when Bella nodded. "It's muggle candy – gummy bears. My mum sent some today and Sev likes the green ones…" Her voice died out in an embarrassed mumble, possibly because Bella tensed up at the word "muggle". Great, someone who shared her views on Sirius (the good for nothing brat) and it's a bloody  _mudblood_!

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the dungeons after curfew. Another five for trying to poison a Slytherin. And I'll confiscate that bag!"

"What? Wait, at least show me the way out of here!"

Later that night, with the drapes pulled tightly around her bed, Bella took the odd-looking bag and poured some of the contents into her palm. Brightly coloured little pieces, vaguely resembling bears. She squeezed one and found it rubbery. With outermost doubt and curiosity, she took the last green bear ("Who the bollocks is 'Sev'?") and popped it into her mouth.

At first there was nothing. She took a tentative bite, bounced, bit harder - and intense flavour filled her mouth. It was sweet, and sour, and artificial and…  _apple_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt from oneshotgenerators on freewebs ( http://www.freewebs.com/oneshotgenerator/ ).
> 
> "Write the prompt in 20 minutes
> 
> Pairing: Bellatrix/Lily  
> Location: dungeons  
> Element: gummy bears
> 
> Use 5 minutes for editing"
> 
> I went over the time somewhat. When 20 minutes had passed, I hadn't even introduced the gummy bears yet, so I had to hurry things up a bit… Hopefully it didn't get too rushed (that's what I get for stalling around with phrasings in the first few paragraphs). Again, let me know if you think it would be worth putting more work into this.


End file.
